The Shifters
by Meushell
Summary: Creatures who can imitate anything or anyone have returned to declare war on the humans in 600 AD. The Chrono Trigger team decides to help out, unaware they are slowly being replaced.
1. Needing Help

Title: The Shifters

Author: Meushell

Disclaimer: Square Soft owns all characters, except for the Shifters. They own the settings and the personalities. I own the story idea itself.

Summary: The Shifters, beings who can imitate anything or anyone, have come out of hiding to declare war on the humans. The Chrono Trigger team decides to help out, but are unaware they are slowly being replaced.

Rating: G

(Author's Note: This story is being rewritten. Here is the first part of the new rewritten The Shifters.)

Part 1, Needing Help

Frog, now human, walked down the bridge to talk to Queen Leene. Guards stayed a few meters behind him because they didn't trust him. He saw Queen Leene, the king, the chancellor, and knights building the new court. They hadn't noticed him yet. Frog, who now wanted to be called Glenn again, continued to walk as he wondered how he would explain himself. Would they believe him? What if they didn't?

Suddenly they looked up at him. _Here it comes_, Glenn thought, _the questions, the disbelief_. But something caught their eyes and they turned towards it. Glenn followed their gaze to see a small object moving in a straight line, and then it sped away with a trail a light following it. Glenn smiled to himself. It was the Epoch, he could recognize it anywhere. _Probably Crono, Marle, and Lucca_, he thought, _but why are they here?_After the Epoch disappeared, Glenn turned back to the castle. To his surprise, Queen Leene was walking towards him. The knights watched him carefully, but weren't moving with her. She had obviously ordered them to stay back. She smiled as she stopped in front of him.

Glenn quickly bowed in respect.

"That's not necessary, Glenn." Leena said, "I didn't expect your return so soon. I thought you would stay longer with Crono and the others."

Glenn looked up in surprise, "You knew Frog was I, and how do you know I'm Glenn? It's been ten years since I was human. I barely recognized myself."

Queen Leene continued to smile. "You didn't change much. You just look more mature and stronger." She paused, and then continued, "When I first met you as Frog I suspected that you were Glenn. You acted the same, but seemed to hold anger and...shame. You knew things that only Glenn knew. It took a while before I was sure."

Glenn nodded, not sure how to respond to this.

Queen Leene tilted her head slightly with a concerned looked. "Why was the, what was it, the Epuk, why was it here in our time? I thought everyone was going to stay in their own time. Is something wrong?"

Glenn looked to where the Epoch had been, realizing he had forgotten about it. "The Epoch. I thought everyone was going to stay in their own time too. I hope all is well, but its presence would indicate otherwise."

Ayla and Kino laughed as they rode on the dactyls in the sky.

"Ayla back," Kino said, "Ayla stay long time?"

"Ayla stay. Have party. Eat! Dance! Fight! Fun!" She rode her dactyl higher in to the air, and looked back to see Kino was following.

"People small when we high." Kino said pointing to the people down below.

Ayla looked at the tiny people. She never paid attention to her surroundings when she was on a dactyl before. It was amusing to watch the tiny people walking, some running, around. They reminded her of insects scurrying on the ground. She had missed her clan while she was time-traveling.

Kino spoke, "Mountains beautiful. What that?"

Ayla looked where Kino pointed. "Epoch? Why Epoch here?"

"Ayla leave again?"

Ayla shook her head in confusion. "Why Epoch here? Ayla not understand."

Robo waited at the cliff of the mountain. Suddenly a familiar voice came, "Prometheus! How are you? It seems like it has been so long. Mother Brain and I have missed you."

Robo would've have smiled if he could at the sight of his girlfriend, Atropos. "I missed you as well. How are you? How is Mother Brain?"

Atropos took Robo's hand and they both sat down.

"We are both well. Everything here has been good. No more problems with humans or robots."

"That's good."

"Prometheus, do you think at one point Lavos wasn't killed in 1999 A.D. I mean, do you think anyone remembers what would've happen if no one beat him."

"I thought about that. Perhaps Crono, Marle, Lucca, Ayla, and Frog remember 2300 A.D. as it would have been because it was their future that changed, not their past."

"So you could've remembered 2300 A.D. that way until you came back here. That's strange to think about."

"Time-travel," Robo said, shaking his head, "We may never figure how it works."

"What is that?" Atropos asked, "It looks like the Epoch."

Robo looked towards where she pointed, "Why is that here?"

Crono, Marle, and Lucca rode the Epoch in 2300 A.D.

Marle was petting a kitten as it purred in her lap. "Ok, Crono, we got all three out of four of your cats." Marle said, "Now we just need to find that last cat and your mom."

Lucca shook her head, frustrated. "We check every time from 65,000,000 B.C. to 2300 A.D., and even the End Of Time. Where could she be!?"

"Don't get mad." Marle said smiling. "Now we can time-travel just a little more." Her smile suddenly became bigger, "Maybe we just might have to go on the ground on go door to door looking for her and that last cat."

"Probably will, by the way if there are three of us, and three seats. Where will she sit?"

"I guess one of us will have to stay at that time until the others come back-ooh cat alert!"

Crono parked the Epoch close to the cat, but not too close to scare it. He climbed out.

"Come on, Lucca, look how 2300 A.D. has changed. You must be dying to find Robo, and ask him about it."

"He won't remember us."

Crono picked up the cat, which was growling softly, but not fighting him.

"But you made a copy of his memories in case he forgets. Plus, wouldn't you _love_ to get your hands on the computers here."

"Marle stop. Crono stop laughing."

"I bet they're even more advanced then the last time we were here."

"Marle!" Lucca tried to sound angry, but her giggles came through. She climbed up to the front seat of the Epoch so Chrono could sit in the back with the cat.

He climbed into the Epoch, and put the cat in his lap, who's growls had turned into purrs through petting.

"Why are you acting as if you're not enjoying yourself? What happen to the happy, smart, joyful, fun-loving Lucca I know?"

Lucca laughed, "She's still here. I'm acting this way because I...I just feel we shouldn't time-travel, and I thought acting like I didn't enjoy it would make it easier." She brought up the Epoch, and started tapping at the buttons to bring them back to their own time.

"Thought that would make it easier?! This is our last time-travel. We should be enjoying this. Where is your brain today? It's never left before."

The cat started fighting as the Epoch started traveling time. Marle tried helped Chrono to hold the cat down, but then her own cat started getting feisty. Chrono had to hold the last cat by himself, and hoped the Epoch would land soon. It growled, and managed to free itself as they were landing. It shot out of their arms, scratching him in the process, and headed for nearby bushes.

Chrono sighed as he got out of the Epoch, and headed for his house. They needed to find his mother, not go around looking for cats. The cat would return to his house on its own.

They reached his house, and Marle and Lucca sat down as Chrono fed his cats. He also put food outside for the cat who had run off. The females got back up when they saw him heading back for the Epoch.

65,000,000 B.C. and 12,000 B.C. were already checked. They were now on their way to 600 A.D with Marle driving.

Lucca planned everything, "We'll look in the houses in Truce. That town is nearest to the time-gate. Then we'll check Guardia Forest and Guardia Castle."

"We're here!" Marle announced more out of excitement, since they could already see they had arrived.

Lucca continued talking as they climbed out. "We'll spit up and each check -"

"Lucca," Marle interrupted, "We did this in the last two times. We know what to do."

"Yes, right." Lucca left.

Marle shook her head, and headed to the market.

Lucca found Crono's mom in the Inn.

Crono's mom had rushed over to Lucca as soon as she saw her. "Lucca! Where are we?"

Lucca smiled "We'll take you home."

"Where's Crono?"

Lucca led her outside and called the others. "I think it might be better if your son explains all this to you."

"I'll stay here while you take her back," Marle volunteered as soon as she returned. "While I'm here, I might as will visit Frog. It would be rude not to."

"Who's Frog?" asked Crono's mom, "Is that the green-toad thing I saw in our house?"

Before the Epoch even lifted, Marle was on her way.

Marle was in Cursed Woods fighting a T'pole. It hit her. She got mad, and an arrow flew into the T'pole. Half his health was lost.

"Another hit and I'll win." She told herself.

The T'pole striked her again.

"Take health from me, will you?" she said as she was pulling back her bow and arrow. "You wanted a fight. You got one."

The T'pole fell at the second strike, and Marle jumped in glee.

She continued her way to Frog's home, and got to the bushes that hid his home. She found the ladder, and climbed down. _You better be here_, Marle thought, _I didn't come all this all for nothing. If you in the castle, I'll be disappointed._ Marle jump off the second lowest step and took two steps when a human yelling, "Who's there!?" came flying into the room.

"Impressive jump," Marle said to this strange human with green hair and wearing Frog's clothes. She hoped he hadn't noticed that he startled her.

"Marle, I did not expect you."

Marle slowly circled man once, who sounded like Frog, but with some difference. _Yep. Frog's clothes._ The man appeared to be in his early twenties, and his hair held two loose braids in the back. Marle stopped in front of him, "Frog?"

"Yes?"

"You're...human."

"Magus said his death would break the spell, and he is dead. Also please call me Glenn."

"Glenn?"

"Yes?"

"You're different. I mean..."

"I understand your surprise. Others have been surprised by the return of my true form as well. It seems I am not the only one with news, why have you returned to my time?"

"Nothing big, Crono's mom went into the gate before it closed so we had to find her. We did. Crono and Lucca are bringing her back to 1000 A.D. Then they'll come back for me."

Glenn nodded, "Well, I'm happy to hear that nothing is wrong."

Marle recognized his tone of voice, "Don't tell me something wrong is here. That's the last thing this kingdom needs, and where is your accent?"

"I can talk normal now that I'm human. Before, I had the accent because I could not talk normal with a frog's mouth. I used the accent to disguise the problem."

"Ok, now tell me what the problem is."

"Have you ever heard of the Shifters."

"Yes, they can change shape, imitate anything or person. But they disappeared in 2000 B.C. They are here now?"

"We think they have been hiding for the last 2,600 years. We do not know where they are hiding. All we know is that they are here."

"How do you know they're here?"

"People found many notes all reading, 'We are the Shifters, and we want revenge. We will attack, and destroy all humankind.' "

"Revenge?"

Glenn shook his head. "In 2000 B.C. some of the humans experimented on whatever Shifter they found. We believe that is why the Shifters went into hiding. Now, 2600 years later, they want revenge."

"Oh, wait a minute, how do I know you're the real Glenn and not a Shifter?"

"When we first met I said, 'Your resemblance to the queen is uncanny.' Now prove to me to me you're you."

Marle frowned slightly, embarrassed about what she was about to say. "I screamed when I first met you."

Glenn nodded.

Marle wished she thought of something else, but it was too late now. "We'll help you."

"There is no need for you to get involved. You helped us enough."

"Come on Fr- I mean Glenn. Crono, Lucca, and I need more adventure...well, I do. You're kingdom has one, but doesn't want it. So, doesn't that state the obvious?"

"We will need to find a way to prove who we really every time we meet again."

"You'll say uncanny, I'll say scream. Crono and Lucca must be here by now." Marle spoke as she was jumping up and down. Then she ran to the ladder, "Come on."

"I'll follow. I have to get some things first."

Marle quickly climbed up the ladder. She got to the top to find Crono and Lucca walking towards her.

"I found an adventure. Glenn needs our help."

Lucca shook her head. "I knew you would do that."

"Tell us about it," said Crono.

Marle and Lucca both looked at him in surprise. Lucca spoke first, "Shut up, he doesn't just speak out like that."

Marle eyes widened, not able to believe what she was hearing, "Y-You're Shifters." She took a step back. Her heart was pounding. _Why didn't I wait for Glenn._

The Lucca-Shifter suddenly jumped forward, and pushed Marle against a tree. "Humans are so weak," she said as she held down and covered the mouth of a struggling Marle.

Then she started to change. The antenna on her hat started to disappear. The colors in her purple hair pulled away showing red and blue. Her scarf shrunk, turning more golden. Her hat grew smaller and fell back. Her hair was longer, and by now each strand was alternating blue and red. Then the blue went down to stain her clothes a sky-blue, as it was replaced by yellow. Her glasses grew thinner until they disappeared into her face. The red and yellow strands in her hair joined to create orange. Yellow joined her blue eyes to make green. The scarf had become a necklace. The change took seconds, and when she was done, the Lucca-Shifter was a perfect image of Marle.

Marle meanwhile stopped struggling, amazed by the art. After, she looked at Crono-Shifter who had no expression on his face. She resisted turning to the bushes that hid Glenn's home, not wanting to give away that she was hoping he was there.

Marle-Shifter turned to Crono-Shifter. "Swau, fwr icwe gwew."

Crono walked quickly to her.

Marle-Shifter spoke English this time, "We'll take her back to Shifton."

Crono-Shifter nodded, and took Marle's wrist. Heled her into the thicker part of the forest.

"Don't talk," said Marle-Shifter as she followed.

to be continued...


	2. Replaced

Disclaimer: See part 1.

This Shifters, Part 2, Replaced

Glenn climb the ladder hoping no one noticed how long he took. He found most everything right away, the Masamune, the Hero's Medal, his armor, and his helmet. The only thing that slowed him was the money. He put it in a new place, forgot, but then he remembered he had hid it in under his bed.

Glenn heard voices as he approached the top. _Crono and Lucca must have arrived_, he thought. When he reached the top he sneaked a look. _Two Marles._ He ducked down. _No, no, why is this happening_, he thought. _Should help her, nay, if I do I will be captured as well._

Then Glenn noticed "Chrono" looking straight at the bush he was hiding behind. He kept still and slowed his breath. His heartbeat was a little faster than normal. He had no fear in capture itself, but the result of it. What his replacement could do while he was gone. He inwardly shuddered at the thought.

To his relief the Shifter turned away, and took Marle's wrist. He pulled her into a thicker part of the forest as Marle-Shifter followed. He let out a breath, and wondered briefly how long he had been holding it.

_Where are they going? Did I make noise, and they heard it? Need to find the others. Crono and Lucca, you better be here by now. _He climbed up, and ran out of the forest.

Marle-Shifter watched Glenn run out. She waited a few seconds before going back out into the open. Crono-Shifter followed her, still holding Marle's wrist. The two Shifters began to speak in their language.

"Swau, did you see if Glenn saw her capture?" Marle-Shifter asked.

"Yes, Viaat, I saw him."

"Good, now when we release her, they'll think she is a Shifter." She formed a smile.

"Do we let her go now?"

"Not yet. We wait a little so he can explain that she has been replaced."

Marle watched them speak their language. It sounded strange to hear such noises coming from something that looked human. _What are they doing?_ She thought. She studied them, partly out of boredom. The female, if it's a female, seemed to be the one in charge. The male was quiet, and let her do most of the talking. _I wonder what they are saying. Are they talking about me? Their home? Did Glenn see us? Is he telling the others? Will they be able to get me out of this mess?_

Suddenly Crono-Shifter let go of her. Marle frowned, looking at him, startled, and afraid to react.

Marle-Shifter spoke, "Fi biq." Crono-Shifter started going back to the thicker part of the forest, and the other followed.

Marle didn't watch, and let them change their mind. _I'll figure out what they are up to later,_ she decided as she ran out of the forest.

Meanwhile, Glenn saw Crono and Lucca climbing out of the Epoch as ran out of the forest. Lucca was talking, "Did you really except her to be right here waiting for us." She turned around, and jumped when she saw Glenn running to her.

Glenn stopped in front of her, "I apologize," he said as he watched Crono eyeing him as he came around the Epoch.

"It's ok." Lucca looked at him with curiosity. "Um, who are you?" _Whoever he is_, she thought, _he's really cute. Where was he before?_

Glenn sighed, "'Tis I, Frog."

"Frog?" she looked at him with distrust, then started to smile. "It is you, isn't it. You're wearing his clothes and you almost sound like him." All the while thinking, _why didn't you tell us you were a dish?_ A frown formed. "Why are you running out of the forest, and where's Marle."

"Do you know who the Shifters are?"

Lucca's eye showed curiosity. "Yes," she said slowly, sensing something was wrong. She turned to Crono, "Do you?"

Crono nodded.

"They kidnapped and replaced her."

"Oh, um, if the Shifters are here how do we know you're not one of them?"

"Remember when we first met."

"Yes."

"The first thing I said was, 'Put down thy guard and thou art letting thine enemies in' and then you repeated over and over again how much you hated frogs."

Some redness showed in Lucca's cheeks, "Yah, I remember that. Why would they kidnap her?"

"She is human, and they plannest to destroy all humans."

Lucca glared at Glenn. "You didn't have to be quite so blunt."

"I apologize." He bowed his head slightly. "What shall we do about the Marle imposter?"

With perfect or not-so-perfect timing, Marle ran out of Cursed Woods.

Lucca was the first to notice. "Speaking of her," she whispered.

Glenn turned around, then heard Lucca add, "Are you sure she was replaced."

"There were two Marles."

"That would be pretty obvious."

Marle stopped in front of them, "The Shifters-"

"We're not fools," Lucca interrupted, "You would know that if you weren't a Shifter."

"What?!" Marle couldn't believe what she was hearing. _So_ _that's what the Shifters were up to,_ she thought, _Glenn must have seen it, now they think I'm a Shifter!_

Marle was taken to the castle for a trial in the new, just-built courtroom, which looked just like the court room in her time. _Strange_. The only difference was the stain glass window, which was a simple picture of the Cathedral, or at least that what she thought it was supposed to be.

She stood in her place. _Indeed very strange...creepy._ The Chancellor, who was the judge, explained everything. "Jeno, here..." the man on her left stepped forward.

_Wasn't he a soldier_, she thought.

"...will try to convince the jury you're guilty," The Chancellor continued. Jeno stepped back. "Zibik..." The man on her right stepped forward.

_He used to be soldier too_, she thought.

"...will defend you." Zibik stepped back. "We have one witness, Glenn. Afterwards, seven jury men will decide if you are guilty or not guilty. Understand?"

"Yes." Marle answered. _Guess the court itself never changed._

Jeno stepped forward, "Have you ever seen this?" He held a piece of paper, and it seemed to be the one of the letters Glenn told her about.

"No."

"Never in your life?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Judge," Zibik spoke out, "Why ask the same question _three_ times?"

Jeno answered, "To be sure of her answer. Do you have something to hide?"

"Nothing to hide, I just want to be out of here before the year ends."

Jeno rolled his eyes. "We have a witness that says you are a Shifter."

Glenn came in, and told everyone what he saw.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jena asked Marle.

Marle told them what happen.

"Glenn," Zibik started, "Did you have time to speak to Crono and Lucca before Marle came out of the woods?"

"Aye."

"So, what she's saying might be true?"

"It is possible."

Glenn left, though he wished he could stay and watch the rest of the trial. There were a few more questions, and soon it was time for the jury to decide. "Guilty." "Guilty." "Not guilty." (Marle smiled.) "Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty." "Not guilty."

_Thanks for trying_, Marle thought to the 'Not guilty' men. _I'm going to be the first prisoner here that had a trial. Not only that, but the first innocent trialed prisoner._

She was quickly taken down to a cell. Once there, she was given some weird yellow stuff to eat, which tasted bland, but managed to have a horrible aftertaste. _Good thing I brought my own food_, she thought, though she wasn't really in the mood to eat. Marle wondered how long she would be in there, surely not for the rest of her life. Once they stopped the Shifters, they would realize it was really her.

She sighed and sat down. It was more boring and creepy than the End of Time. The cell seemed smaller and darker from the inside than from the outside. Marle shivered slightly.

She turned her thoughts to her friends, but she could not form happy thoughts from them. Even though they thought they were doing the right thing, part of it stung with betrayal. Glenn couldn't even look her in the eyes while he spoke out against her.

Marle hoped her friends would discover their mistake soon.

Glenn was in the Soldiers' Quarters sitting on one of the beds, cleaning the Masamune. He hoped he had done the right thing. If he was wrong, then Marle would have gone to jail because of him. He looked up as Crono came in being followed by Lucca. Crono sat on the bed across from Glenn. Lucca remained standing.

"We need to find the real Marle." Lucca stated.

"We do not know where the Shifters live." Glenn pointed out.

Lucca looked at him as if he should already know the solution to it. "Then we'll find it," she paused, not sure if she should finish. "Maybe we should get the others."

"Ayla and Robo?"

"Marle needs our help. I think they would want to help us."

"And add more confusion!" Glenn sighed, "But you art right. We may need them in this fight."

"Maybe they could think of someplace that hasn't been thought of before."

Glenn looked at Crono, and Crono nodded his agreement.

Lucca smiled, "Then let's get them."

"Waiteth," Glenn said, "It would be better if only one person got them. So getting them will take only one trip."

"I'll go." Lucca volunteered.

Ayla and Kino were eating when they saw the Epoch a third time.

Kino looked at Ayla, "Still no find Crono mom. Not good."

Ayla didn't respond, and she watched the Epoch land near her. Only Lucca was in it.

"Hello." Ayla greeted, walking to Lucca. "Why Lucca alone?"

Lucca jumped out. "I thought you should know something."

Ayla turn to see where Kino went, seeing that he left so they could talk alone. _Good Kino_, she thought, and then turned back to Lucca. "What wrong? No find Crono mom?"

For a second Lucca wondered how she knew about that. Then remembered they told her the second time they came here. "We found her, she is home and safe."

"What wrong then?"

"The Shifters are in 600 A.D."

"Shifters? Who they? Ayla eat Shifters?"

_If they turn into food_, Lucca thought. "No, they are beings that can turn into anything or anyone. They want to destroy all the humans in 600 A.D."

"Ayla help. Ayla fight Shifters." Ayla put her fists up.

"That's not all."

Ayla put her fists down. "More bad?"

Lucca nodded. "They kidnapped Marle."

Ayla put her fists up again. "Ayla fight Shifters. Save Marle. Not give up. Only when dead give up."

"We don't know where the Shifters live."

"Ayla find Shifters. Fight Shifters." Fists back down. "Where next? Lucca get Robo?"

Lucca nodded. "Lucca get Robo."

"2300 A.D. changed," Ayla said as they climbed out of the Epoch. "Look better."

Lucca went into the Proto Dome. She first met Robo here, maybe she could meet him here a second time. She hoped he'd remember her, she didn't feel like having to put the copy of his memories in, not when she was in a hurry. She called out, "Hello?"

Someone called back, but it wasn't Robo, "Lucca, Ayla, so good to see you."

Lucca looked to where the voice came. A female version of Robo stood there. _Atropos XR?_

Robo had spook of her so much. Lucca smiled_. If Atropos XR know us, then Robo probably does too._

Lucca waved, "Hello." Now she wasn't sure what to say. Part of her was afraid to mention Robo, and find out he no longer existed. She decided to see what Atropos XR said.

"Lucca, Ayla, it has been long. Do you not remember me? Prometheus suggested your memories might be different than ours."

"Where Robo?" Ayla asked.

"He is in the Gene Dome with Mother Brain."

"Mother Brain?!" Lucca exclaimed.

"Yes, Mother Brain. I can take you to them."

Lucca and Ayla looked at each other and both had the same thought, _Wasn't Mother Brain evil?_ However, Lucca decided to go see Mother Brain. If she recalled correctly Atropos XR was also evil. _Things are obviously different._ "Yes, please take us."

"Alright, we can take the bridge there."

_Must be a long bridge._ Lucca would have liked to see this bridge but being in a hurry, and not wanting to leave the Epoch alone in the new 2300 A.D..."Can we take the Epoch instead?"

"We can."

Ayla smiled. "Take Epoch. Get Robo."

The three of them got into the Epoch, and Lucca drove it to Gene Drome. As they walked in, they were quickly greeted by Mother Brain's voice. "Ah come, come. I welcome you back. Come!" With that the door opened. Atropos XR led the way through the door, which brought them to a conveyor belt that started moving when they stepped onto it. Mother Brian continued, "You're here to see Prometheus? He is by Computer 2. Why do you look for him?"

Lucca looked up, since that seemed to be the place the voice came from. "We need to talk to him. We might need his help."

"Shall I inform him of your arrival?"

"Yes, thank you"

The conveyor belt stopped at the door. Lucca walked through, and Robo was there to greet her. "Lucca, Ayla, I was told you were coming. How are you?"

"Fine."

"How is everyone else?"

Lucca explained what had happened in 600 A.D.

"Then I want to help, but I must ask Mother Brain for permission to leave. We should go to the main computer room to ask her," he said as he started walking. Lucca, Ayla and Atropos XR followed.

"Prometheus, I believe their memories of 2300 A.D. are different than our." Atropos XR said.

"Really? What do you remember?" Robo asked them.

"Well, 2300 A.D. wasn't in good shape." Lucca said.

"And ruled by-" Ayla stopped in mid-sentence. 2300 A.D. was ruled by monsters, which was all right to say. However, it was also ruled by evil machines, and that wasn't something you say in front of two of them, three if Mother Brain was listening.

"Ruled by what?" Robo and Atropos XR asked.

"By monsters." Ayla finished, they didn't need to know about the evil machines part.

"How was Mother Brain?" Atropos XR asked, "You were surprised when I mentioned her."

Lucca answered, "She was, um, malfunctioning.

"Lucca what are you hiding?" Robo asked.

"She was evil and hated humans." _He wanted to know the truth, now he knows._

"Then she was indeed malfunctioning Atropos XR said, "Mother Brain would never hate humans. Humans are the ones who created her."

_That is nice to know_, Lucca thought.

They got to the main computer room. When they entered, Mother Brain appeared in front of them. She had a human face with hair to her shoulders. Her body was that of an insect with a cape. She glowed all the colors of the rainbow. She was very beautiful, which was something Lucca hadn't really noticed when she was trying to destroy all humans.

Robo explained the situation, and requested to leave.

"Then go," Mother Brain said. "You must help find Marle and stop the Shifters."

"Thank you." Robo said, and then he went out the door.

Lucca said her thanks, and turned to Atropos XR, "We can take you back to Proto Dome."

"Thank you, but I will remain here."

Lucca nodded and then left.

Crono, Lucca, Glenn, Ayla, and Robo were in Glenn's place. Lucca was putting Robo's old copy of his memories into Robo.

"We need to find a way to identify each other." Glenn said.

"How about, we never leave somewhere by ourselves," Lucca suggest. "Make sure there is always one person with us."

Glenn nodded. "That is a good idea. Now we need to find out where the Shifters live."

"Is there new places up?" Robo asked.

"No." Glenn answered

Ayla spook, "Shifters not in new place? Maybe old place. Soldiers check places others bad people live before."

Glenn tilted his head. "Now that you mentioned it, no one has."

"What's the place that the monsters first left?" Lucca asked, "The Shifters would have had the most time to settle in there."

to be continued...

(A/N: Six years after originally writing this, I realize how horrible their logic is in finding out where Marle is, so let's just say they made a lucky guess with their "logic.")


	3. The “Rescue”

Disclaimer: See part two.

The Shifters, Part 3, The "Rescue"

Viaat was in the Cathedral's farthest back room watching the other Shifters build her cage. "Make sure it's big," she said, "I want comfort."

"It will be as big as the prison cells in the castle," Swau informed. "Is that big enough?"

"Yes."

Swau moved closer to Viaat. "Do you think you can act like Marle enough to fool her friends?"

"Act way too happy and get excited over everything. That won't be hard."

"It won't be so easy. We may have been studying them for a long time now, but it still won't be easy."

"You worry too much. Who are you going to replace?"

"Whoever is first to be by his or herself. Do you think it's a good idea to replace all of them?"

"Of coarse, when they are all in jail, then who will fight us when they attack? The kingdom will depend on the team, but the real team will be in jail." Viaat laughed.

Swau sighed softly, but no one noticed.  
  
Marle heard footsteps from her cell. The steps were lighter and faster then the normal guards who passed by. _Someone coming to see me?_ She got up and moved towards the bar door. _Lucca._

Lucca stopped on front of her. "We are going to rescue the real Marle."

"You have to open this door to rescue me."

Lucca rolled eyes slightly, and started to leave.

"Lucca," Marle called, "If I was a Shifter don't you think I would just squeeze through these bars and disappear."

"The food you have been eating has Kasenzoolerfwasina in it."

"Has Kasen-what in it?" Marle asked. _Who in all time named that?!_

"Kasenzoolerfwasina. It keeps you from shifting. That's why you can't just squeeze through the bars."

"If I was a Shifter wouldn't I know that."

"Not necessarily. Even if you did, you could pretend not to know. You can't trick me." Lucca smirked, and left.

Crono, Ayla, and Robo entered the Cathedral.

"It seems strange to take Marle here," Robo said.

Ayla answered him, "Glenn say, Cathadral bigger than look. Robo see back door? Ayla open." Ayla ran to the door and tried to push it open.

Crono went to the organ and played it.

"No play organ," Ayla said, "Open door. Fight Shifters. Find Marle," Ayla said as she put all her weight on the door to open it.

The door opened and Ayla fell, "Ayla open door." She got up.

Crono laughed, thinking that he'd have to tell Glenn and Lucca about this.

They went through the door, and no were Shifters in sight. They walked through the door ahead of them, and saw a bucket to the left. They went to the bucket, surrounding it, not sure if it was a Shifter, or just a bucket. After a few seconds, Crono tapped the bucket with his sword.

The bucket sprang into action, releasing a gush of water into the air. They recognized Water 2 right away, and the two humans held their breaths. The water slammed into all three of them, and they hit the ground. Crono lost his breath from the hit, and felt a panic of drowning. Determined to stay calm, he closed his mouth again, and waited until he could refill his lungs with air. As the water washed over, Robo saw a remaining water bubble near. He backed again, and was glad it popped on it's own before hitting him.

After catching her breath, Ayla ran up to the bucket hit hard with her fist. Crono slashed it with his sword, and soon after Robo punched it.

They were attacked again, this time with Ice 2. Two huge forms of ice suddenly formed around them, freezing them in place. Robo felt almost sure his circuits would freeze, especially since they still had water in them from the previous attack. Crono and Ayla had both held their breath when they saw the ice starting to form, giving a feel of control, rather than a feel of suffocation. Eyes were closed, and skin felt like it was burned from the cold.

The ice disappeared as quickly as it left, dropping them to the ground, and leaving the humans shivering and gasping for air.

Ayla got her breath first, and got up, ready for revenge. However they didn't have time to make another round of attacks. The bucket slid away, became like liquid, and leaked into a crack in the wall.

"We beat bucket," Ayla said, still shivering slightly.

"We didn't really beat it," Robo pointed out, "It just ran away."

"Bucket run away from us."

They continued walking down the red carpet, and entered a door. Another door was ahead of them up the stairs, which they entered it. Another organ was to the left, and Crono walked up to it and played.

"Ayla confused," said Ayla, "Crono play organ again. What organ do?"

"My concern," Robo stated, "Was that there is no one to fight. This is easy, almost too easy."

"Not fun when no fight."

Crono went back through the door, and they followed.

"Fun!" Robo exclaimed, "Fighting isn't fun. It is a battle between two enemies, not about fun."

They went down the stairs to the right, which collapsed under them.

"Ouch," Ayla glared at Crono. "Crono! Warn Ayla when something fall. Crono rude not too."

Crono got up frowning slightly. He had forgotten that the stairs collapsed, and was falling by the time he remembered. _Ayla didn't need to yell_, he thought. Crono shook his head, and continued on his way to the door now in front of him.

"You wanted a fight," Robo said to Ayla, pointing to a chair in the middle of the next room.

Ayla ran to it, flicked it, quickly moved back, and got into her fighting position.

The chair quickly started to morph into a person. The back legs became the person's legs, while the front legs became his arms. The back rest turned into a head, shoulders, and upper back. This person appeared to be a male with short, blue-green hair, combed neatly, and parted in the middle. It came straight down and stopped above his ears. He had pale green skin and purple eyes, and wore blue jeans and a white shirt. He spoke, "You are early."

Ayla jumped forward. "Not expect us now? Good. Move or fight! We get Marle."

"I have no wish to move or fight." He put his hand out as a sword formed, "but, if you give me no choice."

Robo spoke quickly, "You don't want to fight? Is this your choice or do all Shifters feel this way?"

The Shifter (who was Swau) frowned slightly, and then put his sword in a sheath that wasn't there before. "My choice, but I was put here to fight, so if you're ready." The sword disappeared while it reformed in his fisted hand. Swau pointed it to them. "Fight?"

"Maybe we can make bargain," Robo said, "if you don't want to fight, then why should you?" _I might get information from him, _he thought.

"I won't move, I won't-" a small pause, "-betray my people."

Ayla spoke this time, "You not give choice to not fight. But you not want fight. We get through, fight or not. Save Marle."

"Fools." Swau said, "Why can't humans see the obvious?"

Ayla frowned, "Huh? No matter. Fight!"

Swau nodded, and then he leaped into the air and landed in the middle of the team. He spun with the sword out, cutting all of them. Then he leaped back where he was.

"You fight good for someone who not want fight." Ayla said, then jumped at him. She landed on him, digging her nails into his skin, and biting his neck like a cat, which she had proudly called, Cat Attack. She back off, and saw he "bled" water-like substance from his injuries, which quickly healed themselves.

"Thank you. You fight well also." The Shifter got back up.

Ayla nodded her thanks and smiled.

Crono never understood how people can talk to who they were fighting, but Marle, Ayla, Lucca, and sometimes even Glenn all did it. He rolled his eyes before using Lightning on the Shifter. The room flashed as one lightening bolt came down on the Shifter, who froze as electric currents seized his body. He let out a gasp of pain, and fell backwards, turning to water as his body hit the floor.

The three watched the puddle, unsure if they had killed him or not. Suddenly it jumped into the air, retaking human form as it landed on Robo, slashing with his sword. He jumped back in his place, though stumbled slightly with the land.

"You like Jump-Attacks?" Ayla asked.

"Depends on my mood, but I usually prefer it."

Robo Uzi-Punched the Shifter, sending him backwards slightly, but seemed to pass through him more than actually hurting him.

Suddenly Swau tilted his head, glancing behind him, as if hearing something. "Now you can pass." He jump and landed on the wall. "We shall meet again, probably in another fight."

Ayla nodded. "Ayla look for jumping fighter?"

Swau laughed. "Maybe. You fight well, Ayla"

"You too. What name?"

"My name is Swau." After that he grew smaller and darker until he was a spider. He crawled toward a crack in the wall.

Ayla watched this. "Bye Swau," she said as she watched the spider crawl in the hole and disappeared.

Robo watched Ayla, when she turned to Crono and him. He spook, "You just gave him your name and made friends with him."

"Swau seem sad." Ayla said.

Crono walked to push the next door open and went in.

Robo turned to Ayla, "What did he mean by 'Now you can pass?'"

"Ayla not know."

They followed Crono into a long room. Crono was at an opened door in the middle, looking at them, arms folded, slightly annoyed that their talking was slowing them down.

Ayla ignored this and went to him. She looked in to see a hall.

"Crono play organ, door open?"

Crono nodded.

"Ayla not open first door in first room."

Crono shook his head.

Ayla laughed, then started down the hall, "Come, we go now."

They walked down the hall. Another door was at the end of it.

Robo felt something was wrong. "Only two enemies, and one was put there obviously to stall us. I don't get. Something is wrong."

"Swau said Shifters not ready for us," Ayla pointed out.

"Yes, but then he let us go."

"Maybe Swau change mind."

"Maybe."

They got to the door and walked in. At least they came to the right place. There was a big cage at the end of the room, and Marle-Shifter was in it. A human sat on the floor in front of the cage. Marle-Shifer moved to the front part of the cage. The human ignored her movement and looked at them.

This Human-Shifter had long black hair that was pulled back. The eyes were white, and the skin was pink. It didn't look male or female.

"Marle," Ayla called.

"Ayla, you and Robo are here. How nice of you to come help me," she said with a smile.

The Human-Shifter spoke, "Stop talking! Fight!" He attacked with Ice 2.

Ayla jumped towards the creature, which caused her to just barely miss being hit with ice. She kicked it three times in a row. "Not like talk. Rather fight. Then fight."

Crono laughed to himself, as he heard what Ayla had said when the ice started to freeze only him. He shook off the shivering feeling, and decided things needed to get a little warmer. He brought up his arms, feeling himself lift into the air as he called in for his attack, Luminaire. A tingling sensation moved up through is body, and the Shifter made an inhuman scream as a green glow was cast down on it.

Robo raised his own arms, ready to Shock the creature. Electricity shot through the room, missing his allies, and striking through the Shifter.

Crono felt the same sensation from Robo's attack as when he used lightening, and wondered if his friends felt it when he used any type of lightening attack.

The Shifter made a loud growling noise, and lifted up its arms. Suddenly there was explosions of fire surrounding the three. All started to duck, but instead were thrown back as burning flames hit skin.

Crono felt his head hit the ground, and momentarily thought that might do more damage than the fire itself. He got up, slightly dizzy, with his face, arms, and hands carrying the feel of a horrible sunburn. The feel of it coming so soon after the ice attack, and he realized why Marle's and Lucca's Antipode attacks, a combination of ice and fire, were so deadly.

As he stood, he saw Ayla already was recovered, and repeating her Tripple Kick attack on the Shifter. Though tired, he lifted his arms for another Luminaire, closing his eyes to help the dizziness leave. He opened them again when his feet were back on the ground, and saw Robo was also repeating his best attack.

The Shifter fell as Swau had done before, turning to clear liquid.

They eyed the puddle, expecting it to make another attack.

Marle-Shifter raised her eyebrows, "Their true form looks like water? That's scary to think about."

When it seemed the puddle would not attack, Ayla ran to the cage. "How get out."

"Key." Marle-Shifter pointed to a key rack with a key.

Ayla went to get it.

Robo watched her, and then went to the cage. "Do you why there are not many Shifters to fight in here? Getting here was very easy."

"Maybe they weren't ready for you to find out where they were."

"But one didn't let us through, but after a small fight he did."

She shrugged. "Maybe Shifters are week. You fought him easily." Marle-Shifter pointed to the water puddle.

Ayla returned with the key, and unlocked the door.

Marle-Shifter hurried out and jumped. "I'm free!" She smiled and started running towards the door. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Almost the entire team was in Glenn's home. Five of them thought they were all they were all there. The other knew, but acted as everything was normal.

"Now what?" Ayla asked, "See what happen next."

Lucca, while cleaning her Wonder Shot, answered, "Wait until the Shifters make the next move, while we try to find their home."

"Shifton," Marle-Shifter said while looking at Lucca's gun, "That thing better be empty

"Of coarse it's empty. How do know the name of the place?"

"I heard them mention it."

"It is best," Robo said, "To do what Lucca says. We don't know if the Shifters want to continue the fight. If they do it is best to know where Shifton is."

"Maybe Shifters no want more fight," Ayla suggested though looked disappointed at the idea. "Maybe most Shifters like Swau, not want fight."

Marle-Shifter quickly turned to Ayla, "What?!"

"Swau Shifter, Swau not want fight."

Marle-Shifter couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Swau gave his name to these humans?! I knew he wasn't fond of starting this war, but I didn't know he was stupid._

"A Shifter gave his name, and doesn't like this fight," Lucca said with curiosity and plans in her eyes, "This may become useful to us, if we can talk to him we may be able to convince him to go on our-"

"A Shifter would never betray his people," Marle-Shifter said quickly. She felt insulted that they would consider this.

"We don't know this," Lucca said, "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not angry. It is just an opinion Shifters were the one thing I found interesting enough to school to study about." Marle-Shifter sighed, and tried to not sound angry, "Also, I heard this Swau talking, and he hated humans. It won't work."

"He didn't sound like it," Ayla said.

"Maybe he wanted you to get your guard down." Marle-Shifter said, getting up. "Uh, I kind of would like to leave and go to the castle. I want to talk to the one who tried to be me, but because of the 'Don't get replaced by a Shifter' safety procedures-

"I'll go," Glenn said. "I wanted to talk to some of the people there and see if anything has been discovered about the Shifters."

to be continued...


	4. Another Double

Disclamer: See part three.

The Shifters, Part 4, Another Double

Marle was looking in her bag for something to eat when she heard the soft, quick footsteps again. She ignored them this time and dug through her bag. She found dried cinnamon bread, tonics, water, money, dried vegetables, and the other supplies and food before she found what she wanted. "Ah," she said as she grabbed the dried berries, "I knew it was here."

The footsteps stopped. Marle looked up to see herself standing in front of the cage. She watched herself pace in front of the cell, smiling, before finally saying something, "How is it in there? Not comfortable? Aw, too bad."

Marle smiled and pretended she was enjoying herself, "Very comfy, why don't you come in and see for yourself. All you have to do is slip through the bars."

Marle-Shifter tilted her head and gave a fake sad face, "I would, but I can't. Sorry." She laughed lightly.

"Leave me," Marle said, as she turned away from her double. "You bother, and if you keep acting like that then everyone will know who you really are."

"I bother you. How nice."

Marle sat down, still not looking at her. "If your not here to say sorry, then I have no time for you."

"I wanted to talk."

Marle ignored her.

"I wanted to talk." Marle-Shifter said again. No answer. She soon gave up, and left.

Marle woke up to noise she couldn't identify. It was gone though, and she wondered if she dreamed it. But then she heard it again, and something fell in her cell.

She got up to check it out, still groggy, she stumbled a bit. Against the wall she found two bricks in her cell with a hole above them. She tried to look out but it was dark. "Hello?"

"Yes?" Someone answered.

Marle recognized the voice, "Glenn?"

"Aye."

"What happen?" She started to help remove the bricks.

"You probably can figure it out."

"Replaced?"

"Yes. I figured out the other Marle was not thee when she attacked me while I was walking her to the castle."

"Sorry," though she was glad that one of her friends knew who she was now. "Why are these bricks so loose?"

"I loosened the bricks." He put another brick on the floor. "Last one."

She looked out and then looked at him, she frowned.

"Uncanny," he said.

Marle giggled, "Scream."

Glenn laughed.

Marle climbed out onto a ledge, realizing she never actually heard him laugh before. Her thoughts left his laugh though, as soon as she saw what she had to climb. "How do we climb down?"

"The bricks."

Marle looked down, then back at Glenn, and then nervously laughed, "Um, ok. That's pretty far down."

"Do not worry, my lady, besides we have other ledges to use," Glenn said as he started down.

Marle followed, carefully placing each foot, and grabbing the right places. She hoped there would be several ledges.

After climbing a bit she saw a ledge about a foot below her. Glenn was already on it. She soon joined him. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling safe on the ledge for the moment. "Do you think they know I'm missing yet?" _Hope we do not have to hurry down this._

"If they knew, we would know," he started climbing again.

Soon they got to a ledge with hole in the wall. Marle glanced back and forth between the hole and Glenn before asking, "Couldn't tell which one I was in?"

"I knew which one you were in. I simply did not want to climb all the way. This is where I started." He went in and removed a sheet from the floor. "If they heard me, I would have jump in there." He went back out.

"So you made an escape rout for yourself. What would you have done if someone came while you were making that hole though?"

"I made it on the floor below, hardly any soldiers are there." He started to climb again.

While they climbed Marle laughed. Glenn didn't look up when asking, "What is funny?"

"Not only am I the first official prisoner, and the first innocent prisoner, but I'm the first to break out."

"I did not think of that."

Marle laughed again. Glenn still didn't look up, "Aye?"

"Remember when we told you how Crono went to jail in our time and he used three holes to get to other cells."

"Yes."

"You just made those holes."

Glenn chuckled. "So in 400 years they would have never fixed them. What's taking them so long?"

They both laughed, which made the tension of the escape and climb much easier. Soon the climbing was done, and they ran into the forest. "What do we do now?"

"Hide, I do not know where. I was thinking perchance that Denadora Mountains be a good place. This forest is too well guarded."

"Sounds good to me."

They escaped the forest without getting caught, and quietly ran to the bridge, where they found Toma. He quickly greeted them, "Marle, Glenn, what brings you here so late at night?"

Marle smile at him, "I was about to ask you the same."

"I am a great traveler and adventurer. I can be found anywhere, anytime of the day."

"We're taking a walk," she said feeling a little guilty about the fib. _Toma has traveled the whole world and does it for the adventure_, she thought, which was why Marle had a small crush on him.

"Can I walk with you? I can show you places I bet you didn't know existed

Marle would have loved to see something new on this planet, but she had to turn the offer down, "No, sorry, I can't" She smiled.

Toma looked offended, "You sure? What about you Glenn?"

"Nay, we need to go now."

"Can I go with you then?"

"Nay." Glenn started to leave.

"Sorry," Marle repeated. "Maybe some other time."

Toma started walking the other direction, "Maybe. Good-bye Marle! Good-bye Glenn!"

"Bye Toma." Marle waved, and then went to catch up with Glenn.

"She got out!"

The team had been talking in the soldiers' quarters when a soldier came, and told them the news.

Ayla turned to her friend, "Lucca, no need to yell. Not so bad."

Marle-Shifter walked towards the soldier. "How did this happen?"

"She broke through the wall," he answered.

Glenn asked the next question, "And what, fleweth away?"

"Evidence shows that she and another climbed down."

By this time Robo was also there. "Another Shifter? Why would they climb all the way down and not fly away as Glenn said."

"To make it look as if they are not Shifters." Marle-Shifter suggested.

"Maybe whoever rescued her isn't a Shifter." Lucca added.

Marle-Shifter gave her a strange look, "What?"

"Well you took my idea. Besides, it's not entirely impossible they don't have any human support."

The soldier continued. "That's not the worst of it." He watched as they looked back to him. "We believe whoever rescued her was at one point in the castle. That is all." He left.

"If the Shifter," Glenn started, "Is still imitating Marle, then perchance the other is imitating someone else here."

"We find Shifters, ask Shifters things." Ayla suggested.

Marle and Glenn were in the Denadoro Mountains in the cave the Masamune was found.

"Well," Marle said, "We may have to fight monsters every time we leave, but it's good. It's big and we have many places to hide if the others try to find us."

"Yes. If they cometh, we can leave. If they find us, we don't want it to be here. It would be best if they find us on our terms."

"Alright, but we need to think of a way to show our friends they are working with imposers

"When a Shifter is unconscious, relaxed, sleeping, or dead they turn to their natural form."

"How do you know?"

"The humans in 2000 B.C. learned a lot. It was confirmed when Ayla, Crono, and Robo rescued the other Marle. When they killed the boss there, he returned to this form."

"What does it look like?"

"They said it looked like water."

"Ew. I hope no one has mistaken a sleeping Shifter for water."

Glenn walked outside, and wondered how long he'd have to live here. He looked toward the water fall. He sensed something wrong, and he waved Marle over.

Marle came out, ready to ask what was wrong, but she knew right away what it was. Voices.

Marle listened to see who it was, Lucca, Ayla, and Robo. The one that can figure out anything using science and logic, the one who uses and reads a lot of expression in communication, and the one who has senses a beyond humans. But this didn't help them see a Shifter when it was right in front of them.

Glenn gestured to the bushes nearby and climbed into them. Marle quickly, and quietly, followed.

Marle held her breath when Lucca, Ayla, and Robo went by. She watched them stop in front of their bush. They spoke quietly and watched it closely. Marle started planning what she'd do if they found them, but it wasn't necessary, they moved on. They climbed the rope that led to the higher land, and soon disappeared into the cave.

Glenn got out, pulling Marle out gently by the arm. He pointed to the waterfall.

Marle shook her head.

"Come on, my lady," he whispered, "Going down the waterfall will be quicker, we will be much ahead of them. I've done it before."

Marle gave him a strange look. "If we just leave they won't see us."

"They will leave verily soon and this way we will be way ahead of them."

Marle sighed, but finally nodded.

Glenn ran towards the waterfall, but he crept quietly when passing the cave. Marle followed his moves. Glenn hesitated a second before jumping. Marle grabbed the edge then climbed down. If she was going to jump she was going to make it so the ground was as close as possible. She couldn't let go by herself so she let the water push her.

Robo heard a noise outside. He ran out, but he saw nothing. Lucca and Ayla had followed him. Lucca shook her head, "No one is here. Let's go." She started walking.

"Either the Shifters are home or they have found a place we had not thought of looking," Robo said.

Lucca shook her head, "The others still might find them at the Magic Cave or Magus's Lair, but the Shifters most likely went home."

Robo looked at her, he knew they were both thinking the same thing (he didn't know about Ayla), and he was going to say it, "That is if, they are Shifters."

"You've thought of that too. Marle has acted strange lately." Lucca said.

"We talk to others about it?" Ayla asked.

"No," Lucca said, "We may be wrong. Also we are looking for what seems to be two Shifters."

"Then we must figure out who could not have been replaced and tell them." Robo said.

Lucca suggested, "I think we should try to do it ourselves. Then there is no risk."

Marle and Glenn were on their way to the Magic Cave. They turned to be in front of the cave, but they stopped quickly when they saw themselves and Crono. They back up quickly, but now didn't know what to do.

_Can we go back to Denadoro Mountains? _Marle thought, _No, then they'd just chase-and there is Lucca, Ayla, and Robo anyway._

Ayla was the first to speak as they approach, "Fight." She put her fist up.

"Thy specialty," said the Glenn just on Marle's side (Glenn 1) as he grabbed his sword with his left hand.

"Thou soundeth almost fearful. Afraid to loose?" asked the other Glenn (Glenn 2) grabbing his sword with the same hand.

Ayla went to attack them.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Marle said quickly as she blocked herself.

"What?" Ayla asked.

"Six against two, don't you think that's a little unfair."

"No." Ayla went to attack again.

"Wait-wait-wait!"

"Now what?" Ayla asked.

"Well," Marle said, "You know, we didn't really plan on fighting. So don't you think it would be fair if you would let us plan a little."

Ayla didn't respond, but Marle-Shifter did. "No. You shouldn't be able to plan."

Marle had one last plan, she threw a temper tantrum, "IT'S NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR-NOT FAIR-NOT FAIR-NOT FAIR-NOT FAIR-NOT FAIR-NOT FAIR-NOT FA-"

"Alright!!" Lucca yelled, thinking that the Marle she was about to fight could certainly could throw a tantrum like Marle could. "The two of you can discuss your plans with each other. But don't take too long."

"What!" said Marle-Shifter.

"It would be," Glenn 2 said, "Without honor if we won. The fight is unfair to them."

Marle-Shifter wanted to respond but doing so would be un-Marle like. Instead she glanced back and forth between the two Glenns. She felt ashamed that she couldn't tell which one was the real one.

Marle said her thanks and went a few meters away from them. When Glenn 1 joined her, she spoke, "What do we do, we can't fight them. I don't really want to fight them."

"We'll probably have to alternate between attacks and healing. You heal or give an Ether to who needs it, I attack, then we do Double Cure."

"Right, good way to fight, and the first thing I do is Haste, but I still don't really want to fight then."

"We attack Marle-Shifter for any one-person attack. She will return to her true form as soon as she looses conscious. At times we will both be able to attack, we use Glacier."

Marle nodded. "All right, so we take out the fake me. If they keep fighting, then we will take out the fake you."

"Aye."

They nodded in agreement, and then returned.

"Ready fight?" Ayla asked.

_No_, Marle thought, but replied, "Ready as can be." _Considering it's six against two._

"Good." Ayla said, and then Cat Attacked Marle.

_Ow_, Marle thought slightly rubbing the claw marks on her side. She had always imagined that it would be painful, but it hurt more than she had realized. She ignored the pain, and brought her hands to her chest, closing her eyes, she Hasted herself. When she opened her eyes, she felt a surge of new energy flowing through her body, and she felt almost ready for another spell. She smiled to herself, though never did like the orange-red appearance everything had when under this effect.

Robo Rocket Punched Glenn 1, which knocked him on his back. Glenn 1 blinked, as he sat up, and brought up his arms, summoning for Water 2 where he sat. He watched as water hit the entire team, and directed one of the bubbles towards Marle-Shifter. He returned to his feet as the other team caught their breath, and felt Hasted by Marle. The extra energy put a little more spring in his way up than he intended.

Crono used Lightning 2, which left the two victims with a tingly sensation after the pain had gone away.

Lucca threw a Mega Bomb as she said, "Here."

"Here?" Marle asked, amused as she and Glenn 1 managed to dodge most of it, and then do Double Cure together. The air around her became filled with golden sparkles, and all her pains and aches quickly dissolved. She was able to stand straighter now that the scratches and burns were gone.  
  
The battle continued, though five of the six were putting less and less effort. Lucca lost her health, and collapsed.

Ayla looked at Marle-Shifter to do Life 2, but then paid attention to the battle. Marle's lack of ability in her job to keep them healed and conscious was making her wonder. She noticed others were putting less effort in the fight as it continued.

Marle-Shifter put her hands to her chest, ready to perform Life 2, but was knocked down by Glenn 1. She felt his sword slash through his side, and vaguely watched him jump away. She put her hand to her side, as she faked bleeding. She winced as she stood back up, and ate a tonic. She could not lose conscious, or even become weak.

Soon Crono collapsed.

Glenn 2 revived Crono, but Glenn 1 and Marle's attack, Glacier, just brought him down again. The team had been hit by a large wave of water, which knocked them off their feet. They were lifted up by the water, and the humans waited for it to pass soon as breaths were held. They realized it wasn't over yet when seeing parts of the water freezing, and soon they were enveloped by ice. The ice finally released them by both melting and cracking.

_Were they waiting for us to revive someone to make that attack? _Glenn 2 thought as he watched Crono fall again, and Ayla follow. He sat up from ground, his lungs still burning from holding his breath. He brought up for arms up, and watched as an enormous frog came down the two he was fighting.

Robo at this point was more concern getting his health up than fighting. Marle and Glenn 1 saw this, and performed another Glacier, which left Robo unconscious, Glenn 2 gasping for air again, and Marle-Shifter briefly looked as if she had frozen with the ice.

Marle-Shifter couldn't believe this, they were losing. _How is this possible?_ Now it was her and Glenn 2 against themselves. _We keep this up, I'll be taken out, and they'll see what I am._ Feeling panicked, she ran.

Glenn 2 couldn't believe it as he watched Marle-Shifter run, "Marle!" he called, "Where art thou going? We-" He shook his head and looked towards Glenn 1 and Marle.

Glenn 1 spoke, "Looks as if someone hath ditched you. Very un-Marle like. But now the important matter. I do not think thou can win now."

Glenn 2 sighed, knowing the Glenn was right. He nodded. "It seems thou hast won."

"You admit you lost? Grand. Then we we will leave." He headed off.

Marle watch as Glenn 2 took out a Revive. Then she looked at her friends, she didn't want to just leave them, "Shouldn't we help?"

Glenn 1 turned around. "And then what will come? They will attack us. They believe we art Shifters." He turned around and left.

Marle turned to Glenn 2, "If you do Crono first, he can help with Life." Then she turned and followed Glenn 1.

to be continued...


	5. The Set Up

Disclamer: See part four.

The Shifters, Part 5, The Set Up

.  
  
The entire team glared at Marle-Shifter when they found her in the Soldiers Quarters'.

Lucca was the first to speak, "Thank you, Marle. Now thanks to you. We lost!"

"I'm not the only one with healing powers."

"No, it's just you job."

"We cannot fully blame her for the lost," Glenn started looking to everyone, "I do not believe any of us put in our full effort. However..." he turned to Marle-Shifter, "Thou clearly put thyself first, and left us mid-battle...or rather, mid-defeat."

"I did my best. They kept attacking me."

"Thou could have trusted us to do some healing. We could have performed Double Cure together, but you refused to workest with me." Glenn shook his head lightly, and left.

Lucca was the first to follow, and soon everyone but Marle-Shifter and Ayla was gone.

"Ayla?"

No answer.

"Ayla talk to me."

Ayla looked up. "Why Marle not act like Marle?"

"I'm just mad, and being yelled at or ignored by my friends doesn't help."

"Ayla see sad Marle, Ayla see angry Marle. But Ayla not see Marle act this." Ayla left.

Marle-Shifter shook her head with anger. _They're all stupid_, she thought. _What do I care if they are mad at me? They're only humans. _Then she saw a note on the table. The outside read "Viaat". She picked up the note and read it. In her language, it read:  
  
_Dear Viaat  
It is me, Swau. I want to talk to you. Meet me the Cursed Woods tonight. I need to tell you same things. It is important. You must be there! _  
  
Marle-Shifter smiled. It was nice to hear from Shifters again. It was also nice to see her name. She nodded her head. She would defiantly be there. She had to find out which Glenn he was.

That night Marle-Shifter snuck out of the castle, and walked a while. When she was sure no one from the castle could see her, she turned into a raven and flew to Cursed Woods. When she got there she landed and returned to Marle's form. She looked around, "Swau?"

"Here." Swau came out of the trees still having his Glenn look, "What took you so long?"

"What's so important?"

"Business first. You were always like that. This is about me telling you which Glenn I am. You obviously don't know."

"Which Glenn are you?"

"Castle Glenn. I thought it was really funny when I realized you thought I was the real Glenn," he said laughing.

"Then why did you lecture at me?"

"I had to look mad. Why aren't you acting like Marle? I think the whole castle suspects you now."

"They do not! What else is important?"

"We need to get one of them alone with us. Another Shifter, Dsjw, is ready to switch with that person."

"Who will we switch?"

"Let's talk tomorrow, at the castle. If we meet every night, I think they'll notice."

"Alright, let's go back to the castle."

Marle-Shifter turned back into a raven, and Glenn-Shifter turned into a bat. They both flew back to the castle.

"Tomorrow we'll talk?" Glenn-Shifter asked.

"Yes, good night

"Good night"

Lucca was eating Refreshed Salad for breakfast.

"Why that breakfast?" Ayla asked. "Not breakfasty."

"And soup is?"

"Ayla's people always eat soup for breakfast."

Marle-Shifter shook her head, "Why are you two arguing about breakfast."

"Like you should complain about anything," Lucca said.

"That's not nice, Lucca." Robo said.

"I said sorry," Marle-Shifter said, "What do you want me to do, Lucca?"

"I for one," said Glenn, "Am tired of the arguments and complaining."

Crono nodded with agreement.

Lucca spoke, "In other words, Marle, shut up."

"Actually," Glenn said, "I was referring to the person who just had two arguments."

Lucca looked at him with anger. "Me?"

"Starting another?"

Robo decided to say something before this got out hand. "Look, everyone is angry about the recent events. Why don't we all just relax, and then we'll figure out what we are doing next."

Everyone seemed to agree with that.

Marle got up late that day, and she went out to look for Glenn, and cooking. She looked at it with curiosity, "What's that?"

"Food."

"Ew, I think I'll eat what's in my bag."

"You have been eating out of that since we got here. 'Tis not verily healthy."

"It's heathy," she dug out dried vegetables, and offered some to him, "Tomato?"

"No thanks."

"You're missing out."

Marle-Shifter was looking for Glenn. Not able to find him, she decided to ask Queen Leene, who was in her room.

"Excuse me, are you busy?"

Queen Leene was knitting. Because she was just starting it, Marle-Shifter couldn't tell what it was going to be. Queen Leene didn't look up, "No."

"Don't you have people to do that for you?"

Queen Leene glanced up, smiled and continued to knit, "Yes, but I like to knit. It's very relaxing. Do you know how to knit? I can teach you."

"No and no thank you. Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Glenn is."

"Yes, but he wanted to be alone."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, anyway. Goodbye." Marle left quickly. She would just have to ask someone else. She knew Queen Leene was too polite to tell her.

She found a soldier in the hall that lead to the Soldiers' Quarters. She asked him, "Have you seen Glenn lately?"

"I saw him walking around in the jail."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know? I can never figure out the guy. He leaves for ten years, and then comes back like nothing. This guy is too confusing!" He shook his head as he passed her.

Marle-Shifter smiled. She liked it when humans got angry over nothing. She went to the jail and walked up and down each floor until she found him on the top floor in an open cell. He seemed to be deep in thought. She smiled as she looked in, "So what did you do?"

Glenn looked up quickly at her voice. "I find this place to be relaxing."

"You know I could close this and lock you in." Marle-Shifter said jokingly.

"That would be rude, my lady."

Marle-Shifter looked to see if any guards were near, "It was a joke," she paused, and then quietly added, "Swau."

"What?"

Marle-Shifter wasn't sure which what he was asking. Was it 'What's Swau mean?' or was it 'What did you say?' or simply responding to his name. She decided to ask, "What what?"

"What is a Swau?"

Marle-Shifter couldn't believe it. She had tried to deny it, but it was true. This was the _real _Glenn, and Swau hadn't just lied to her, he set her up. _Now I have to make up what Swau is._ "It's a food. I've been craving it. Do you think the chef knows how to make it?"

"I don't know. He makes something called Sawl, maybe that's it," he got up, "I am tired of sitting here. The kitchen is near, I could ask him for you."

"Thanks, that would be nice." She said as she thought, _he bought it, yes!_

Glenn nodded and passed her, "You should try thinking here too. If you can ignore the fact that it's a cell, the quietness is calm and peaceful."

Marle-Shifter nodded and slowly walked in. She sat on the bed to think. What to think about, how Swau betrayed her, how humans are fools, or what Sawl tasted like. She never heard of Sawl and wondered if it was good. _I have to find Swau, and asked why he did that._

Marle-Shifter smiled to herself and thought some more. She imagined Glenn going to the kitchen to ask the chef if Swau is Sawl. _Wait a minute, how would the chef know if something from his future is the same as something he made now?_

Marle stood up, trying to figure this out. _And the kitchen isn't close, it all the way on the other side of the castle. The thing that is close is_... She finished her thought off in words, "... the Soldiers Quarters'"

Glenn walked quickly into the Soldiers' Quarters to hear more arguing. But it was about Marle (or should he think Marle-Shifter), which was good. The other good thing was that they were all there.

"No, no," Lucca was saying, "Marle has no excuse for the way she has been acting."

Ayla frowned, "Marle say Marle angry and sorry."

"It's not just the fight we had, but she hasn't been herself lately. Who disagrees?"

No one did.

Glenn decided to let Lucca finish.

Lucca continued, "She has been rude, selfish, and gets angry whenever anything we say something about the Shifters that she disagrees with, and-"

"Lucca." Glenn interrupted, _how much did she plan on saying?_

"I was talking."

"I am sorry, but I must interrupt. What's Swau?"

Ayla answered, "Swau Shifter. Why?"

"That's what I thought." Glenn turned to frowning Lucca, "She called me that."

Lucca's frown disappeared, "She called you Swau." She turned to the others, "Evidence!" She turned back to Glenn, "She must have thought you were a fake."

"I believed you," Robo said, "You just didn't give me a chance to say it."

Suddenly Marle-Shifter ran in.

Glenn moved closer to her, noticing she seemed to be tired. "Did you run the whole way?"

She looked at him. "What?"

Lucca jump towards her, "We know who you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently.

"You're a Shifter. Glenn explained everything." Lucca said.

"I don't understand. Glenn and I just talked. Then he ran off. I followed to see why he ran."

"You called him, Swau."

"What's a Swau? Why would I call him it."

"You called him a Swau." Lucca was starting to get angry, "And now you're lying about it! You-"

"Lucca." Glenn said.

"Why do you keep interrupting me?"

"Lucca, there's no real evidence who's telling the truth. Before you keep yelling at her you have to find evidence to support what you say."

"You're a witness."

"Nay! Last time I was a witness I put the real Marle in jail." He closed his eyes briefly.

"It won't be just that it'll be-" Lucca stopped. Glenn was right and she shouldn't be arguing with him, "You're right. We'll find evidence."

Marle-Shifter smiled, they would never find any evidence.

"We could-" Lucca continued, "try and find the other Marle and Glenn."

Marle-Shifter's smile disappeared. _Why did she have to remember them_?

Marle was drinking water from the water by the waterfall.

"The waterfall is so pretty isn't it?"

Glenn-Shifter looked at it, it was hard to be impressed by something you can become, but since he was supposed to be a human, "Yes, very lovely."

Glenn-Shifter wished he could just melt into a pool of water right now. He laughed and wondered how Marle would react to that.

"What are you laughing at?"

Glenn-Shifter turned to the princess, "It's not very funny, silly really."

Marle looked surprise, "You? Amused by silly, little things? I can't picture that."

"You learn a lot about a person when you're hiding on mountains with them." Guilt spread through him. He didn't know how much he could take lying to her.

Marle sat down across from her, "What should we do about the Shifters who are replacing us? I'm sorry that me being replaced helped you get replaced."

Glenn-Shifter organized his things, another wave of guilt washed over him. _Don't feel bad, he told himself, you are doing this to be good, and you plan on telling her eventually._ He shook his head, "Marle we need to talk."

"What's that?" She asked looking to her right.

"We need-"

She put her hand out.

to be continued...


	6. New Ally

Disclamer: See part five.

The Shifters, Part 6, New Ally

.  
Glenn-Shifter heard it too, Lucca yelling "Hello?! We need to talk to you two! That's all!"

Marle turned back to Glenn-Shifter, "What should we do?"

"I do not know."

"I think we should hear what they have to say."

Glenn-Shifter nodded, "Alright."

They stood up and faced toward Lucca's voice. She repeated it several times, getting louder and louder.

Lucca started to yell again, "Hello?! We need-Oh." She saw them, "So you heard me"

Glenn-Shifter stepped forward, "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"We heard that part about twenty times already. What do you wish to speak about?"

"You two. One of you is a Shifter, and the other's not."

Glenn-Shifter laughed, "How did you reach this conclusion?"

Ayla stepped up. "Glenn and Marle talk. Glenn leave and say Marle call him Swau. Swau Shifter."

Glenn-Shifter muffled a laugh at Ayla telling him who he was.

"Marle say no happen. We not know who believe. We hope you know."

Glenn-Shifter sighed slightly, now he had to tell Marle who he was in front of them.

Marle frowned, "So now you say one of us is real and the other's a Shifter. How-"

"Marle." Glenn-Shifter said.

Marle turned towards him, "Yes."

"Um," he wanted to look at the ground and mumble, but he looked straight into her eyes. "They're right. I'm not Glenn. I'm a Shifter."

Marle eyes held anger, disappointment, and disbelief. Her face showed nothing. She shook her head, "Why did you lie to me?"

"I was afraid that if I told you I was a Shifter, you wouldn't trust me. But now that I know you, I believe I was wrong." He didn't know what to say after that.

Marle turned away and looked the sky. She was glad that the Shifter thought he was wrong, but she wasn't sure if he was or not. She looked at the clouds in the sky, her mind tried to form what words to respond with, but failed.

The real Glenn moved towards her and gently grabbed her arm. He felt at guilt for this, and hoped he could make it up to her somehow.

Marle-Shifter moved towards Glenn-Shifter. "Why have you betrayed your people?"

"Depends how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I betrayed the few high ranks who wanted this war. The middle ranks to low ranks, none of them wanted the war. You betrayed them. "

"They will hear of your betrayal." She turned and ran right off the mountain. She jumped and disappeared. Soon a black bird flew up and away.

Glenn-Shifter turned back to see Marle was watching. He sighed silently. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Marle nodded, "Before they came, you were going to tell me, weren't you."

"Yes."

Glenn-Shifter looked at the others, but he didn't say anything.

Lucca did. "I think it's about time you explained some things."

"Aye," Glenn said, "But before you do, would you mind changing."

Glenn-Shifter laughed, "I will change. Now what should I look like? Hmmm." He changed into what he looked like at the Cathedral. "My favorite human look. Well, sort of human look."

He sat down on the floor, "I am Swau. My partner was Viaat. She is the one who just left. The leader of the Shifter is Jubf. Jubf considered declaring war with the humans a while ago. Viaat and I were sent up to study humans, and discovered you were at war with the Mystics. We watch to see the abilities of humans, and saw the Mystics were winning. When you came, we knew you had the chance to beat the Mystics, and so we studied you. When you beat the Mystics, Jubf created a plan, which was to replace all of you one at a time before you knew we were there. Then we'd start the war, and Guardia's heroes wouldn't be able to stop us. However, none of you seem to separate until recently."

"Good plan," Lucca replied.

Swau nodded. "What Judf didn't know was there was a group of Shifter, called Biqse, who were working against him. I am part of the Biqse. We are the ones who put the letters around Guardia, so the humans knew about us."

"How Swau study us?" Ayla asked.

"By being different people and animals. Remember Tata's grandfather?"

Marle answered, "Yes."

"That was me. If you look you will notice he's not there anymore."

Lucca frowned, "Didn't Tata and his father notice something strange."

"I wasn't always there, just when you were there."  
Ayla nodded. "Swau tricky. Swau tell us, how stop war."

"If you fight Judf and some of the other high-ranking Shifters and win, the war will stop. No one else wants this war. I can show you the way but I won't fight. I hate to fight."

"Three of us will go." Robo said.

"I'm going," Marle and Glenn said on the same time.

"Who else will go?"

"I could go," Lucca said.

"We should go now, before Viaat can warn them, "Swau informed..

"First," Lucca said, "We have to see what armor and helmets to wear."

"What do I get?" Marle asked.

"You can have the Haste Helm and Prism Dress."

"Yea!" Marle jumped happily.

"I get," Lucca continued, "The Prism Helm and Zodiac Cape."

Glenn nodded, "I shall have the Vigil Hat and Nova Armor."

Lucca smiled, "I'll have the Sight Scope, Glenn you have the Hero's Medal, like always, and Marle you have the Gold Stud."

"Yea!" Marle was happy.

They quickly got everything they needed with and on them.

"Now," Swau said, "Shall we go." Swau began to leave, and they followed him.

"Swau," Ayla called, Swau turned around, "Ayla see Swau again?"

"Yes, we will see each other again."

They continued walking. On the way they continued talking. "Swau," Lucca said, "Where is Shifton?"

"It is under Magus's Lair."

"Marle," Glenn said.

Marle moved beside him, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I put you in jail."

"It's ok. You did what you thought was right."

Glenn nodded. "So...did he behaveth like me?"

"Yes, he did, even spoke with the occasional accent." She watched him nod lightly before she continued, "Now, let me ask you a question, what did you think when the other Marle ran at the end of the battle?"

"It brought a higher suspicion that she was a Shifter, especially after thou wanted to help."

"Why did you let us win that battle?"

"That was not planned. We suspected that you might be the real Marle because the other was acting less as thee as time passed. For the others, I think they might have suspected that the other 'Glenn' was real, and I had been replaced. I believe nay one liked the idea of realizing they fought and hurt a friend. Marle-Shifter not doing her job seemed to confirm this."

They walked through the Magic Cave and were by Magus's Lair. Glenn glanced up by the lair, feeling a slightly chill move through his body. Even though he knew Magus was gone, killed by his sword, the place still made him feel on edge.

Swau walked behind Magus's Lair, and near the water's edge. He slipped into the water. "There's a hole about five yards below. The cave goes upwards before heading down, so it cannot be filled with water.

"How big is the hole?" Lucca asked.

"Three feet from side to side and top to bottom."

Marle nodded. "We'll just have to crawl."

"It gets bigger as it goes," then he went under.

Lucca turned to the others, "This seems strange."

Marle smiled, "I like swimming." She jumped into the water and swam under.

"I hope we are not walking into a trap," Lucca stated.

Glenn nodded his agreement, and went to the edge. "Tis a risk we must take." He looked at the water. "Swimming will be different as a human." Then he went in.

Lucca laughed when he first tried to swim like a frog. Then he started using Marle's way of swimming and disappeared. Lucca followed soon after

Marle swam into the cave which went up steadily. It was fairly dark but light was always there. As sunlight disappeared, she realized light came from where she was heading. When she got to the top she saw the light source was torches in the wall. The water now looked like a pond, with the ground being a foot higher than the water. It was also muddy, and she saw Swau holding his hand out to her. She took it, and she pulled her up.

"This place is neat!"

"It leads us down from now on."

Marle nodded and looked in the water, seeing Glenn.

"Hello," she greeted as Swau helped him up. "You swim just the way I do."

"Actually I copied you. I cannot swim the way I did was a frog."

Marle giggled.

Lucca arrived, and Swau helped her help as well.

They started heading down. The muddy ground lowered quickly, and the humans slipped a few times. The torches on the wall, alternating sides, were a meter apart. Several weren't lit, but that changed as they moved on. Soon an unlit torch couldn't be found. The walls were dry now, and were painted which what appeared to be faded images.

"Swau, what are these pictures of?" Marle asked.

"They tell of the history of our people. They date from when the first Shifters were here in 2000 B.C. This," he pointed a group of pictures. "Tells us of tells us of the leader Qub. He was a great leader." Swau continued to walk.

"How many symbols are there," Lucca asked.

"876."

"Wow!" Marle said, "That's a lot. Think I could learn some."

"A English-Shiftaz dictionary might help."

"Is that what you used?" Lucca asked.

"No, I learned English when I was a baby, same time I learned Shiftaz."

"Oh," Lucca felt embarrassed.

"Here we are, the first part of Shifton."

They had walked into a large room with five more doorways, three holes in the floor. The walls were covered with pictures.

A lion greeted them, "Swau, who are your friends. Are they the humans who have come to stop the war." The voice was feminine.

"Yes, Fiis. How are you?"

"Good, but that doesn't matter. We must get them to Judf to defeat him."

Swau nodded and walked past her, gesturing the other to follow.

"You do not need to hide our plans?" Glenn asked.

"No, none of the Shifters here want the war. Most of them are with the Biqse."

"How do you identify one Shifter from the other?" Marle asked.

"By the smell, that is also how we identify where we are in Shifton, that and the symbols on the walls." He went into an entrance that lead down. They followed. After going down several doorways Swau spoke. "This is the lowest floor. We are about 78 miles underground."

"How are we going to get to Judf."

"You will fight, but they let us through most of the way. When you do fight, I can help by putting them to sleep, but as I said I won't hurt them in any way. I can also give you Ethers when you need them. Marle, you and I could do Double Cure, so Glenn can fight."

"Good plan." Marle said.

They reached the end, and two soldiers were guarding the doorway. "Gskr." (Halt in English.)

Swau wasn't worried. "Jubf bir. Biqse."

The guards nodded, and one spoke. "Sorry, we didn't know you were Biqse. Go on."

Swau nodded and went through, "As you see," he said to his friends, "Many are part of the Biqse because only Jubf wants this war. But there is one who will obey him no matter what."

They went farther in the cave. The walls were still covered in paintings, but the torches were now on both sides of the wall, and were more elaborate. Swau used that same password to get pass another set of guards.

Finally they came to a room where what looked like water was on the floor. The Shifter rose, "What are humans doing here, Shifter."

"My name is Swau. These humans are here to destroy Jubf."

"Not if I can help it." The Shifter brought up his arms, and the team saw ice forming around them.

Lucca laughed after the ice had cracked, ignoring the coldness it left. "I hope that's not the best you can do." Then she called for Flare, and she saw the Shifter turn to fire mid-attack.

As, Marle started to put haste on everyone.

Before Lucca's attack was over, Glenn called for water, which struck the firey Shifter as soon as the flare had passed. The Shifter sizzled as the bubble of water hit him, and steam went into the air.

Swau put the Shifter to sleep, which gave Marle time to finish the around of Haste. Together she and Swau gave everyone the Ethers they needed.

As the Shifter began to wake up, Glenn lifted his arms to use Heal. Blue sparkles surrounded him and members of his team as he lifted into the air. He glanced to Marle as both of them rested, and gave her the signal for Glacier.

She nodded lightly, and stood straighter as she saw Lucca use Flare again. Marle lifted her arms when she saw Glenn was ready, together they lifted into the air as each called for their own power. The water came first, hitting the Shifter, who had taken the form of a rock to defend against Flare. The water froze almost as soon as it hit its target.

Glenn looked up as he returned down to the earth, feeling some guilt, as he knew now how painful the attack was.

The Shifter reformed back into his human form and laughed. He brought up one hand, and a wave of muddy colors hit the team. They were knocked down with a painful force, which lingered in their bodies, and left them very week.

Marle got to her feet with Swau's help, feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous. "Double Cure," she heard him whisper. She nodded, knowing, they must react quickly, and was thankful the other Shifter needed to recover after the attack. She lifted her arms, feeling Swau's power join hers, and together they worked the spell through their friends and themselves. She laughed lightly.

The Shifter frowned, "That's cheating!"

Marle laughed again. "Since when?"

The Shifter growled, and they saw the same dark colors coming at them. "Remember this attack, it's called Weaken."

"Oh, that's creative," Marle remarked, though this time too dizzy to be able to stand, even with Swau's help.

Glenn immediately started using Heal, as Lucca thew a Mega Bomb at the Shifter.

The Shifter shook his head, "No." Then collapsed.

Marle, Glenn, Lucca, and Swau each celebrated in their own small way

"Next is Jubf, more powerful then this one. I should stay here, and make sure no one else comes. Just follow down the hall."

Marle nodded and took lead, without a word, she started to walk through a long hallway. It like every other wall, had the torches and paintings. But the paintings also covered the floor and ceiling, and the torches were held by gold scalped to look like hands. Soon a doorway could be seen. The team had mixed of emotions of excitement, fear, and nervousness, the same feelings they always got before they fought the leading bad guy.

They walked through the doorway. At first Marle, Glenn, and Lucca saw nothing, but then saw a small black insect on the floor, which started to grow and reform. Four of its legs stayed on the floor. The other two rose up. The upper part turned white. It turned into a centaur. Its eyes were red with no pupil. The hair was as black as the horse body, while the tail white, like the human part. Two long horns curved slightly back from its head.

"I've been told that Swau has betrayed me. Where is the coward?"

Marle stepped forward. "Your concern right now, is us."

Jubf laughed, and threw a ball of ice at them. The ice exploded when it hit the floor, and everyone was hit with ice.

Lucca threw a Mega Bomb at him as Marle started giving Haste to her friends.

The bomb caught Jubf off guard, and threw him back. He stood up afterwards and laughed, "You think you can defeat me?"

Glenn called for Water. "We know we can." He directed a bubble towards the enemy, hitting him from above.

Jubf laughed again, seeming to just shake the water off, and held his hand out. "Take this, humans." A thin white light came from his hand, and turned into muddy rainbows. The room flashed with the colors, and the humans found themselves lying on the ground.

Glenn frowned slightly, quickly trying to figure out what the whole effect was. At first he thought it was extreme pain and dizziness, but both went away after the attack. Then he realized he was both physically and magically weak. He turned over to his side, and saw Marle grab form her bag, a Mega Elixer. She closed her eyes, and held it tight in her fist until it broke.

Glenn forced himself to stand, as he felt cool air wash over him, his energy and health restored.

Lucca summoned Flare, figuring that with Jubf's Weaken 2, there probably wasn't much need to conserve her magical power. Afterwards, she saw Jubf throw double-sided knives at each of them. As the knives spun into the air, she dived to the floor to dodge the knife being thrown at her. She heard both Glenn and Marle cry out, and knew they had been hit. She glanced back, and saw the knife for her had lodged itself into the dirt wall behind her.

"No!" Jubf cried, "You ruined my wall. You will pay!" He performed Weaken 2 again.

Marle grabbed another Mega Elixir when she saw it coming, and held onto it until the attack was over. She broke it, wincing slightly as she felt the outer shards cut her hand and fingers. The pain was gone as soon as the medicine made it's way through her hand.

The fight continued, long and hard for both sides. Each used medium and strong attacks against the other, and seemed to recover from whatever was thrown at them. But what only one side knew, it would soon end.

It was getting harder for Jubf to keep his shape but he wouldn't let his enemies know this. He didn't know how longer they could last but he couldn't last much longer. His health was low; he wished he knew more about healing himself. He smiled to them, hoping they too were weaker than they looked. He brought up his hands, and used a desperate spell on them.

He lifted his arms, and the room filled with both dark and bright colors. They circled the room, striking his enemies, causing them to yell out. Suddenly the room was black, and he kneeled down dizzy and weak from his own spell. Jubf looked up as the darkness left like a black cloud, and saw two of his enemies had fallen. He smiled to himself, knowing the last one didn't have much fighting power compared to the other two. Still too dizzy to do anything at the moment, he decided to wait for it to pass, heal himself some, and then take out the last human.

Marle lay on the ground, too dizzy and in too much pain to move. She closed her eyes briefly, and listened to the sounds of movement from the others, but heard nothing. "Glenn? Lucca?"

She managed to turn around, and saw they were unconscious, nearly dead. "Oh." She closed her eyes again, wondering why Jubf had not yet hit again. _Perhaps he is very weak_, she hoped. She grabbed out of her back, an Elixer, and broke it. It seemed to take a while for it to work, and even after, she was still dizzy. She waited it to pass, knowing she had to be fully recovered from anything to perform her next task.

Dizziness leaving, she forced herself to her feet, closed her eyes, brought her arms close to her chest, and concentrated. She pictured Glenn, and in her mind, formed a beacon of light on him. _Wake. Restore. _She felt the light had come in life, shining on him. _Wake. Restore._ _Wake. Restore. Wake! Restore!_

Her knees became weak, and she felt the magic leave her. Opened eyes found Glenn, getting up. "I believe he is getting weak," she said as she watched Glenn eat a Mid Ether.

Glenn nodded, and looked to Jubf, who looked quite shocked and angry that he was awake. The former frog smirked lightly, and pulled out another Mid Ether, ready to give it to Lucca when Marle was done waking her. He stepped over to the waking Lucca as the light on her disappeared.

A tired Lucca ate the Mid Ether before fully realizing why she needed it. As she got up, she was knocked down again by rays of green light. She saw her friends knocked down too, and was a bit surprised how weak the attack was. She got up again, annoyed, angry, and half expecting him to perform that last attack again, Weaken 3, it must have been.

Glenn raised his sword, seeing also that their enemy was becoming weak. "Let us finish him." He leaped towards the Shifter King.

"Let's," Marle said as she lifted her arms, calling forth her power of ice. _Ice 2._

Lucca followed suit, calling her own power in maximum form. _Flare._

The room became filled with a mixture of chilled blues, and hot reds. Lucca briefly thought that her and Marle might have unintentionally performed their strongest technique together, Antipode 3, but Antipode 3 didn't quite look like that, and nothing seemed to be happening from their spells.

Glenn landed on the Shifter, slashing his sword into him, but his sword stopped midway as Jubf froze and ice formed over him. "What?" He pulled his sword out and jumped away, just in time as the king exploded in fire.

"Glenn!" Marle hurried over to him as he was landed after being thrown. "That looked painful. Are you all right?"

He nodded, and looked to where the Shifter was. He looked around, and saw Jubf seemed to have shattered all over all over the room.

"Is he dead?" Lucca asked, as she looked around the room, waiting for him to reform. Her question seemed to be answered when the shattered pieces melted into several small puddles of water.

Marle helped Glenn up. "What was that? He completely froze, and then exploded."

Lucca smiled. "I believe we learned a new technique."

"Really?" Marle said as she jumped up and down. "We need to name it."

"Er..." Lucca looked thoughtful.

"Antipode Slash?" Glenn offered.

"I like that," Marle squealed. "Antipode Slash." She smiled when she was done jumping. "Need to go back to Swau," he started running out, and her friends quickly followed.

They found Swau still in the room, watching the puddle of the former king's most loyal servant. He glanced up at them when they came in. "Did I hear an explosion?"

Lucca nodded. "Yes, we believe he is dead. There are small puddles of him all over the room.

Swau frowned slightly. "That doesn't sound like a nice way to die." He turned to them, "Tell your leader to no longer worry about the war."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Marle asked.

"I will follow you, but I have things to do here first."

"Then we won't leave 600 A.D. until you come."

to be continued...


	7. Conclusion

Disclamer: See part six.

The Shifters, Part 7, Conclusion

Crono, Ayla, and Robo were in Glenn's home, waiting for the others here.

"They take long time," Ayla said frowning, "Ayla no like wait."

"Didn't you expect them to take a long time?" Robo asked.

"Of course, but Ayla still no like wait."

Robo heard something outside. "They might be here."

"Good. Ayla happy now."

A few seconds later, Glenn come in, followed by Marle and Lucca.

Ayla frowned, "Where Swau?"

"He'll come," Lucca said, "Now let's tell King Guardia and Queen Leene they no longer have to worry about the Shifters."

"Shouldn't Swau be with us when we tell them?" Marle said, "He helped a lot."

Crono nodded.

They waited for him, and he arrived shortly with abook.

"What's that?" Lucca asked.

"An English-Shiftaz dictionary," he said as he handed it to Marle, then he spoke to her, "You seemed interested in our language Shiftaz."

"Cool, thank you" she said as she looked through the book. "What are the pages made of, they don't feel like paper."

"Paper? We make it out of a metal called, Reww. I don't think humans discovered the metal yet. It's very deep under the earth."

"Wow," Lucca said as she went to look at the book. "This metal is awesome. After looking at it for a bit too long, she remembered more important matters. "Now we tell King Guardia and Queen Leene the war is no longer a concern."

Crono, Marle, Glenn, Lucca, Robo, Ayla, and Swau explained everything to the King Guardia and Queen Leene.

"I am glad we no longer have to worry," King Guardia said.

"A war," Queen Leene added, "Was the last thing we need." She turned to Swau, "What will the Shifters do now?"

"I don't know how many want to see how it is up above the earth. But I think a few might like what they see and might want to stay."

"They will be welcomed."

Swau gave a nodd of respect, "Thank you."

The team said their good-bye to the king and queen, and left the castle. They headed over to the Epoch, and stood by it for a while before anyone spoke.

"This goodbye?" Ayla said already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Lucca said, "But there is no reason not to see each again."

"Good," Marle said, "That's a very good idea."

Lucca smiled, "I thought so. Lucca the Great always thinks of good ideas."

"One of you will have to take Ayla and me home, and then pick up the others," Robo said.

Crono raised his hand and got into the driver's seat of the Epoch.

"Goodbye everyone!" Ayla said, "Ayla look forward when see you next time." She got into the Epoch.

"Me too," Robo said, "Visit us often and soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Marle, Glenn, Lucca, and Swau called.

The Epoch lifted up, then jerked forward and disappeared.

"Thank you," Swau said, "For helping to stop Jubf."

"Thank you for helping us stop him," Glenn said.

"And for the book," Marle added.

Lucca laughed then spoke, "Well, goodbye for now. We'll see each other again soon."

"Swau, where should we find you?" Marle asked.

"Well, it sounds strange but I liked the Denadora Mountains. If I move to live on top of the earth I think I'll live there."

The Epoch appeared above them, and then landed. Marle and Lucca climbed in. Everyone either said goodbye or waved or both.

Then the Epoch again lifted and disappeared again

Now in 1000 A.D. Marle climbed out, "I confused about something."

"I sure I can help," Lucca replied.

"Where are the Shifters now? Don't you think some would live here now?"

"I'm sure some do live here. But it's normal now so you don't hear about it."

"Maybe, but I think we would hear about them."

Lucca shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter. I'm going home." She ran off.

"But Lucca-" Marle sighed and turned to Crono, "I was going to invite you both to eat at my home but she ran off. Would you want to?"

Crono nodded and to the castle they went.

The End


End file.
